


Wanted

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: #100WordDrabbleChallenge from Dramione Fanfiction Writers.Prompt: Voldemort winsExtra challenge: use the words 'oblivian' and 'desperate'Birthday gift for writerspassion18





	Wanted

"Where'd you find him?" Hermione asks after Ron heaves a half-conscious Malfoy through the tent door. Malfoy's clothes are torn, skin filthy, like he'd climbed out of Hell itself.

"Just outside the wards. Sloshed past oblivion." Ron kicks the prone figure and sneers. "He'll get his when he's awake enough to feel it."

"I need her... to know..." Malfoy's eyes are out of focus, but desperate. "I didn't want this."

"I don't think he's drunk." Hermione leans in.

Malfoy reaches for her face as if it's a wisp in a dream. "Potter was supposed to win. Hermione... needs to know."


End file.
